


Is It Scary?

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [16]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Finger Sucking, Games, Halloween, Horror, Licking, Orgasm Control, Pining, Rough Sex, Rubbing, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: She always wondered why the Maestro chose her, and now she’d find out. Title taken from the Michael Jackson song of the same name..
Relationships: The Maestro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Michael Jackson [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4443
Comments: 30
Kudos: 2





	1. The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [MJ124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ124/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Marie Phoenix — a high school senior — decides to go to the mansion on Someplace Else..

**Is It Scary?**

The suicide of the mayor in the Someplace Else mansion was enough to cause parents to keep their children from celebrating Halloween, but she — namely, 18-year-old Amber Marie Phoenix — decided to go out anyway. For a few years, the tricks played on other children every once in a while had occurred almost on a daily basis for her. She could not explain why, but she decided that she would find out. The Maestro was a mystery to everyone — aside from those who’d stormed the manor with the mayor that one night some months ago — but how harmless could he really be if the others enjoyed his way of playing?

Either way, the path from Normal Valley to Someplace Else was dark and eerie, and was barely visible if it hadn’t been for the torch in her hand. All had seemed to go with ease until she arrived at a cemetery, where, in the background, the mansion stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Entering the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber enters the mansion..

Her eyes gazed on the mansion in hesitation for a few moments before Amber let her feet carry her onward. Her heart was racing, as no one else had seemed to ever dare to go to the mansion on their own. She ascended the small flight of stairs that would lead her to the large, double doors, where two knockers seemed to be unused. Her mind was reeling with questions she couldn’t possibly answer; all she could do was hope that all would go well tonight, and that she’d return home alive.

Biting her lip, she reached a hand forward to take one of the circular door knockers in hand, giving it a hard slam against the metal behind it. She repeated the action twice, and that was when the doors opened on their own — as if some unseen force had been manipulating them. What she saw was quite creepy — suits of armor standing along a hallway, candles barely lighting the area, and dust coating everything. It was dim, but she decided to leave her torch behind to take when she exited the large building, heading into the home with some uncalled for bravery, which she knew was on her part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. In the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is inside the mansion..

Something about the home drew Amber toward another set of doors, where a large lounge-like ballroom awaited. Unlike the atmosphere of the other area of the house, this was was clean and more well kept. There was a fire going in the fireplace at the other end of the room, and all she could see was emptiness and shininess of the marble floors.

Amber could suddenly feel a cool chill run down her spine, and began to look around in fear. She was not alone, and she knew it, but her suspicion was suddenly answered when she felt something grip at her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Meeting the Maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber meets the Maestro (which means “master” in French)..

She whirled around, seeing a sight that almost stopped her heart — a mummy of some sort with a horrific, demonic screech emitting from its throat. She froze and screamed, forcing her shoulder from the ghoul’s hand, where it suddenly vanished and reappeared as a man. He was dashing, and wore a white poet shirt and black dress pants, with a smile that could only melt the heart.

“Did I scare you?” he asked, his voice calm and clear, as his eyes seemed to look her over; he seemed to let his eyes linger in certain areas before awaiting a response. He seemed to have a childlike manner to his personality, but when she gazed into his eyes, she saw something else — something that led her to believe that within the trickster, there was something more, something that ran much deeper.

“Yes,” she whispered, letting a hand move to her chest to calm her racing heart. Her eyes seemed like a doe in the headlights as she stared at him, watching as a victorious grin spread across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Wanting to Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber finally asks the Maestro why he’s been playing tricks on her..

Amber swallowed and shifted her weight, looking to her feet as she looked around. “Your home is very nice… Maestro, is it?”

With her correct addressing of his name, he held out his arms and gave a gentlemanly bow. “Maestro, it is. You’re very smart, duchess,” he smirked, rising and letting his eyes fall over her. “So, what made you decide to come here… and on your own?” he queried while beginning to circle her, his eyes seeming to swallow her whole. It made her uncomfortable, but some part of her didn’t mind. She almost wanted him to look — to notice what she had in comparison to others.

“You’ve been playing tricks on me almost every night, and I wanted to know why,” she answered, but gained a puzzled expression when a laugh emitted from him, to which he shooed off with a waving hand.

“I apologize, but do you really want to know why I chose to victimize you?” His face became serious, devious, and a smirk tugged on one side of his lips. To Amber, he looked devilish, and it twisted her insides in many directions. Whether it was his choice of words or his choice of expression, he was surely achieving his goal of making her scared. However, this definition of scared was different from the usual for her; she was not scared that he would harm her, she was scared that he would not touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. A Different Kind of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maestro begins playing a different kind of game with Amber..

When Amber gave him a small nod, the Maestro noticed what he viewed to be an opportunity of sorts, and went for it. Before Amber knew it, she found her body sent flying until she hit a wall. She gasped and hissed, soon feeling fingers trace along her neck and jawline. Hot breath was soon felt on her ear, and she opened her eyes to see him in front of her, holding her against the matching marble wall. “Because, duchess, you’re beautiful, and we both need someone to take advantage of,” he said, his reply almost a purr.

“But I don’t…” she began, about to say that she didn’t wish to take advantage of him; however, she wasn’t sure how to put it into words. But before she could get the chance, she felt an immediate pressure against her neck. His face had twisted into a grimace, and his eyes seemed to burn with lust and desire. This was enough to send her insides into a frenzy.

“What was that? You don’t what, exactly?” he replied. “I was just about to warn you that you are not allowed to pluck the strings of my heart. You’re mine, duchess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. The Maestro’s Seduction: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the game begin..

Amber suddenly felt her heart drop, his fingers moving down her neck to her chest, where a chuckle would emit from him. She looked like a frightened doe and she knew it, and that was why he had been laughing. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as his hand slipped lower to her waist, which he gripped and pulled closer to him forcibly. She could feel his bulge against her leg, and knew that she was also becoming aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. The Maestro’s Seduction: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Maestro’s game of seduction..

“Do you feel that?” he asked, but it was rhetorical. Of course, Amber knew the answer to that; she did feel it, and before she could think of how to say as such, a devilish grin spread across his face once more. “I’ll bet you’re so scared, you’re wet down here…” he said, letting his words whisper against her neck as his hand moved to the area between her thighs, over her pants, where he began to rub hard.

She gasped hard, biting her lip and letting her face wrinkle up as little waves of pleasure came over her. She did want more, and did happen to be as wet, just as he predicted. He smirked at her reaction, beginning to rub harder and faster until he felt her pants dampen. His eyes looked up to her, his hand stopping its movements and returning to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. The Maestro’s Seduction: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Maestro’s game of seduction..

“What’s this? You’re soaking, duchess. You’ve managed to dampen your own jeans. What do you say to that?” the Maestro asked, his fingers beginning to dart around Amber’s body teasingly, soon letting a hand slip up her shirt, massaging an ample breast as his lips began to kiss, suck and nibble at her neck. “Now, what is it that you desire?”

With all of the sensations at once, she could feel both her head and train of thought becoming hazy. She knew exactly what she wanted from the Maestro — her Maestro. How to tell him, however, she was not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. Standing on Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maestro physically releases Amber, and she attempts to stand on her own..

At that very moment, when Amber realized she didn’t know how to tell the Maestro what she wanted, she felt something pinch and tug at her nipple, causing her to cry out softly.

“Well? I’m waiting…” he said deeply, almost in impatience, and then removed his hands completely, allowing her to stand on her own. A laugh and smile spread across his face as she found that she staggered a bit when given back total control. She needed him just to stand, but he would not extend a hand to her. She realized that she would have to be honest in telling him exactly what she wanted, and perhaps hopefully, he would give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. A New Game’s Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber realizes how much the Maestro admires honesty..

“Maestro…” Amber whispered, catching her breath as her knees became like Jell-O. “I want you… please…” She bit her lip, knowing he’d probably become frustrated with her lack of specifics. She sighed and let her hands run through her hair. “OK, I might as well put it this way — I want you to bed me.”

Her words got to the Maestro, and he smiled, knowing exactly what she really meant. With that, he gently pushed her up against the wall once more. _Being pinned to the wall twice in one night — now that has to be some kind of record there,_ she thought, but decided to keep it to herself. He turned her around, letting his hands move her hair from her back to the front of her shoulder. He kissed at her neck, letting his hardness rub up against her rump. “So you want **that** , do you, duchess? Well, since you very nicely asked — and in a very ladylike way, I might add — then I feel it is best that I oblige your request…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. Let the Games Begin Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber learns the meaning of the phrase “Let the games begin” in a very neat way of sorts..

Amber had a hunch that the Maestro meant what he said, and she also knew her hunch was correct when she felt his hands travel to the front of her pants. After unbuttoning and unzipping them, he gently pulled them down to her knees. He took the moment to look her bottom half over before letting a finger hook around the band of her panties, slowly pulling them down to where her jeans rested. His gaze moved to her rump, smirking as she was now bare before him.

Amber felt awkward just standing there, without her pants or panties, but she had a feeling what was going to happen next. She closed her eyes while gently biting down on her lower lip, waiting for him to enter her in what she thought to be the most perfect manner. Instead, she felt two fingers insert themselves deep within her. The surprise caused her body to jerk forward and cry out while already responding, and her legs already shaking. “M-Maestro… I don’t…”

The Maestro didn’t respond, but became more forceful, pumping his fingers hard within her, satisfied by the moans and hisses she released. “Hush, this isn’t about you — not anymore. You’re my duchess, and I’ll do as I please with you.” He then smirked, moving his body close to hers, feeling the heat as her temperature seemed to rise. He knew how he could send her over the edge, and he would. She would come twice that night, and she would wish to stay with him in that manor for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. Let the Games Begin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber realizes that the Maestro is serious when he tells her he isn’t finished with her just yet..

With those thoughts in mind, the Maestro pulled his two fingers from her, and forced three in, biting her neck hard and giving the one command none could deny. “Come for me,” he growled.

Just like that, with his instruction, Amber cried out and spasmed against him, waves of pleasure and release giving her relief as she panted. Her hands gripped at the wall, her entire body now trembling. She wanted to relax with him now, to just lay down or sleep at his side. Instead, she felt his fingers enter her mouth. “Clean ‘em dry. I’m not quite finished with you.”

Her eyes widened a bit in confusion, trying to simply get herself together. Although she thought he couldn’t have been serious, deep down she knew he was and that he meant every word. So with that, she licked and sucked at his fingers, cleaning her own juices from them. She was distracted, trying to keep her focus, not wanting to fall to the floor and become unconscious (because, from her perspective, that was the last thing she wanted to have happen to her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	14. Let the Games Begin Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Maestro’s help, Amber finally finds her release..

After a moment of silence, Amber felt herself being turned around to face the Maestro, now allowed to see the insatiable ghoul within him. In hand was his nine-and-a-half inch huge manhood — all hard and ready to go. His eyes darkened, as he moved to pin her wrists to the wall with one hand, while the other lifted her leg to hook around his waist. He allowed his hardness to tease against her opening, before thrusting into her with great force.

He hissed at the tightness, but smirked when she cried out once more. She was already sensitive from her previous release, but now it was his turn. He didn’t have to warn her; he’d take her whenever and however he wanted.

With that, the Maestro began to thrust into her at a steady pace that quickened, kissing at her neck and breasts as they bounced in time with his hips. He felt her spasm against him, and he snarled, holding her against the wall with more force as he pumped into her a few last times before holding her hips to his, filling her with his load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story..

The two of them panted and rested against one another, both covered in beautiful beads of sweat. A soft smile appeared on the Maestro’s face as he let his fingers raise Amber’s head to gaze at him. “Duchess, you’re perfect,” he whispered, his tone genuine and tender. It made Amber smile, and she moved to wrap her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his chest.

“I think I’ll stay with you,” she whispered. “It seems like a safe place for my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it — the end of the story. (Of course, I might write a sequel for this one, possibly.)  
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
